A Happy Family?
by Reignx26
Summary: "Jack asked me to move in with him, I said yes, you are going to move in too Gabriella." "This isn't fair!" Gabriella yelled. / "This is my son Troy" -Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I get to live with a stunning looking guy- Gabriella thought to herself
1. Annoyed

Gabriella was walking home from school when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Honey you have to come home early today, I have some big news to share with you."

When Gabriella walked through the front door of her house she was suddenly met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Mija, this is Jack." Gabriella's mother, Laura introduced.

"Hi, it is great to finally meet you, my mom has been telling me about you and how great your relationship is going." Gabriella complimented.

"Well dinner is ready, so how about we continue this conversation at the dining table." Laura suggested.

They were all enjoying their meals when Gabriella asked "So, did you come all the way to Florida for a vacation or did you miss my mom too much?"

"Well Mija, remember how I was telling you over the phone that I had some big news?"

"Yeah" Gabriella answered, confused as to why it was related to Jack's visit.

"Jack flew in this morning to surprise me; he called for me to pick him up when he arrived at the airport. When I asked why he was here, he told me that he loves me and that he would like to move to the next step in our relationship. He said that since we have been dating for a year and a half now that it seemed appropriate for him to ask me to move in with him."

"What did you say?" Gabriella sounding completely surprised.

"I agreed!" Laura exclaimed excitedly.

"WHAT! What about me?" Gabriella shouted.

"Sweetie, you are moving in too." Her mother answered calmly.

"That's not fair!" She shouted and she ran to her room and slammed her door shut.

Gabriella and her mother sat side by side on an airplane one month after Gabriella realized she was leaving Florida. Gabriella always tries to be understanding of all her mother's decision as she understands the hardships she has been though raising her and her sister by herself. However, this was one decision she cannot take lightly, as she was making her leave the only place she ever called home.

"Gabi, please don't ruin this moment." Her mother pleads.

"Can you step into my shoe for a second, Miss. I-am-in-love, it may be a defining moment for you but it is the worst case scenario for me!" Gabriella exclaimed angrily.

"Young lady you will not speak to me that way and I know this is unexpected, but you will get use to it, I promise." Her mother pleads one last time.

"Why couldn't you talk to me about it before you agreed? You are moving in with a man you love and I am leaving the friends I LOVE!" She explained.

"Gabi as much as I love you, you have to realize the world DOES NOT revolve around you! All you ever care about is YOU and how YOU are leaving your friends, why don't you ever see the big picture. You've never notice that I have been very lonely and stressed out these last few months. Ever since I lost my job I have been struggling with all sorts of financial issues. This opportunity Jack has given me would allow me to find a better job so that I can support both you and your sister. Also, while I am doing that, your sister could live at Jack's place so I don't have to pay for her apartment anymore. Lastly, Jack and I love each other very much but it is impossible for our relationship to go anywhere if the only time we see each other is every two months when I go and visit your sister in college." Her mother explained.

Gabriella stayed quiet showing her mother that she does not fully understand or respect her decision.

"Your sister would have supported me with this decision if she was in your position. I can't wait to tell her the news when I go to her apartment." Said her mother.

"She is only losing her apartment; she isn't losing her lifestyle or her friends." Gabriella continued to complain.

Later on, an annoyed Gabriella and her excited mother landed at the Albuquerque airport and was waiting for Jack to arrive. When he finally arrived, he greeted her with a smile and gave her mother a loving kiss to the cheek.

However all Gabriella saw was a gorgeous blonde hair, blue eyed guy running towards them. "Hi, sorry I was late; I had a difficult time finding a parking spot for us." The guy explained.

Although Gabriella was very dazzled at the sight before her she still annoyingly asked "Who is this?"

"This is my son Troy; he is in the same grade as you Gabriella." Jack introduced.

Gabriella nodded as she was still very annoyed at the situation. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I get to live with a stunning looking guy and he is my age so I would not get bored when my mother and Jack get lovey-dovey._ Gabriella thought

When they arrived, Gabriella realized that Jack's house was way bigger then her old house back in Florida. While Jack gave her mother a tour of the house, she decided to grab her luggage from the already opened trunk of the car. Just as she touched the handle of the luggage she heard a voice "Hey, let me help you with that, you must be tired from your plane ride and you don't even know where your room is, just follow me." Troy told her.

"This is going to be your room" he said as he put her luggage on her bed. "If you ever need anything, my room is just across from yours." He said with a wink.

"Thanks" Gabriella said while blushing. _He's athletic and strong, very cute and hot, and has great manners. Wow there Gabriella, he may be amazing but he is your mother's boyfriend's son, you can't have tabs on him! _Gabriella's inner conscious told her.

The "family" decided that evening to go out to a nice restaurant for dinner. "Gabriella! We are leaving, would you hurry up!" her mother yelled up the stair.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she angrily ran down the steps. "It's not as easy as you think finding an appropriate outfit for a formal night when all my clothes have still yet to come!" referring to the clothes that have not arrived as they are still in the process of being shipped to Albuquerque.

"You look very nice." Jack stated, trying desperately to build a good relationship with his girlfriend's daughter.

"Thanks" Gabriella mumbled not quite annoyed at him but at her mother.

When Troy finished his dinner he looked across the table and saw that his dad was in a conversation with Laura so he turned towards Gabriella and asked. "Why don't you and your mother get along well?"

Gabriella's head whipped around and face him "Why don't I get along with her? Try seeing if you love your dad after he drags you to another state and forces you to change your whole lifestyle just because he decided that he loves another woman."

"Well from what my dad told me, your mother didn't base her decision on her love for my dad but mostly because of the financial issues she was having." Troy explained to her.

"So what! Am I just a luggage she has to carry around with, can't I have feeling and opinions that need to be heard before this decision was made." Gabriella exclaimed furiously.

"Would anyone like some dessert?" The waiter asked. "Yes, please." Laura answered. Troy and Gabriella was surprised that neither of their parents heard a word from their conversation.

As they were enjoying their dessert Tory leaned over and whispered to Gabriella "Please don't treat your mother this way, she did what she thought was best."

When they came back home, Gabriella wandered off deciding to take a tour of the house, knowing that whether or not she likes it, this is going to be her home. The kitchen was huge and she silently thought about how this is so much better, as it would be easier to do her baking then how she had been doing it in their small crowded kitchen back in Florida.

She then wandered into the backyard, on one side there was a fully constructed basketball court and on the other side there was a huge garden. The garden had a canopy in the center that consist of furniture to sit on to view the basketball court or the amazing manmade waterfall at the edge of the yard, all while shading your eyes from the blazing sun.

_This is amazing! They have a basketball court and a peaceful place to sit and read! Two my favorite hobbies!_ Gabriella thought to herself.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Troy asked as he stepped out the backyard door seeing Gabriella admiring her current view.

"You guys have a nice backyard; never thought two guys would have such an amazing garden." Gabriella stated.

"Well, my mother always wanted a backyard like this." Troy explained while being lost in his thoughts.

"Ohh..." Gabriella said understandingly while thinking, _I wonder what happen to his mother_

"So… we still don't really know much about each other, entertain me with your life's detail." Troy said while sitting down on one of the furniture with Gabriella following right after.

"Umm... I had lots of friend" Gabriella said while smiling at the thoughts of her best friends.

"Haha! We already establish that." Troy said knowing her reason for being uninterested in living here was because she missed her friends.

"I also enjoy baking, reading, and I was the captain of the girls varsity basketball team at my old school." Gabriella continued.

"What! You play basketball!" Troy exclaimed.

"Well I have to be in order to be the captain" She teased.

"I am the captain of the of the boys varsity basketball team at East High!" He told her while continuing "Wow, two super basketball star under one roof! I'm sure you love the court then?"

"I'm totally in love with your backyard!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Well technically it is now your backyard too. Maybe this would change your mind? If not, maybe you could give living here a chance and not be so annoyed all the time?"

"Maybe" She shrugged and walked inside.

Troy then went and scored some hoops, all the while hoping Gabriella would come out and join him so he could see her skill. When she did not appear again he decided to go in and find her. He went in and found Gabriella sitting on the dining table sipping her tea with a faraway look.

"Hey, are you okay?" He saw her snap her head up when she heard his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Troy saw right through her and knew better then what she is telling him.

"You need to talk to someone and who can be better to talk to then me?" he said while trying to encourage her and trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow, I only like trying new things when my friends are there supporting me." She explained honestly.

"I could always show you around school tomorrow and even introduce you to my friends. You would get along well with the gang, they are the best, and you can trust them with anything! Also the students in East High are very friendly, however if anyone messes with you, just tell me." He explained with a hard look on his face when he finished his last part.

"And you would do what?" She asked very curious to know.

"You'll see... anyways nobody would dare insult you as I am well respected and the most wanted guy in East High." He said smugly.

"I could see why" She said with a smirk as she finally noticed that his shirt was off and decided to check him out. _Damn! I didn't even realize his shirt was off, was too busy moping over my lost friend support. I'm sure he took it off while playing basketball, Gosh those abs look amazing!_ She thought to herself.

~ Please Review! I have some ideas for the story but I need to know if you guys are interested. Pretty Please! I would update ASAP if I see some reviews.


	2. First Day

Gabriella woke up feeling calm and ready as she knew Troy would have her back no matter what. She showered, brushed her teeth, and found a skinny jean to match with her bright yellow top for her first day at East High. She went downstairs and into the kitchen and decided to pour herself some cereal for breakfast.

"Hey" Troy said as he sat beside her and pours some cereal for himself.

"Hey, morning!" she said while putting her empty bowl into the sink and then she went to the table to put her books into her bag. Gabriella waited for Troy to finish his breakfast before they both headed for Troy's car.

"Meet me at the entrance there" Troy said while pointing at the red door when they arrived at East High's parking lot. "I just have to grab my gym bag from the trunk"

She started walking to the school entrance but was stopped by a guy with afro hair. "Hey sexy, you new here?"

"Yeah, today is my first day" she annoyingly stated

"Well, let me show you around babe" he said as he put his arm around her waist. "Chad Danforth get your hands off her waist this instant!" He quickly drops his arm and turned around to see who it was.

"Captain! She's new and she's HOT!" Chad explained.

"Well SHE is my future step sister so back off" Troy barked out

"Ohh… sorry" Chad apologized and walked off to find something else to do.

"Don't worry, Chad's my best friend, he may be strange but he's a very loyal friend." He explained

"Okay" Gabriella said while thinking why Chad followed Troy's demands so quickly and willingly.

Both of them then walked through the door and was met with many pairs of eyes staring at their every action. "Is this normal?" she asked.

"What is?" Troy answered confusingly, while he tried to find his friend so that he could introduce them to Gabriella.

"The students stare… or am I just paranoid and nervous yet again? She asked

Troy looked around and stated "ohh… remember how I told you I am very popular in East High well them seeing the popular guy with the new girl is rare."

"Maybe I should just find my way around myself, that way I won't be ruining your reputation." She walked off angrily knowing she would be labeled the "new girl" for a very long time.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait up. I didn't mean it like that, it doesn't matter to me but if anything, hanging out with such a gorgeous girl like you meets my expectation." He said while winking at her.

She blushed at his compliment "You sure?" she said nicely now that she has calmed down.

"Positive. Now what's your locker number?" He asked changing the topic. "1415" She replied.

"Wow, that's the locker beside mines, let's go there now." He said while leading the way.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Troy asked when they were at their locker putting the books that they don't need inside.

"Ms. Darbus, a drama teacher" she said after she checked her timetable

"What a coincidence, the whole gang has Ms. Darbus for homeroom" Troy stated excitedly and then continued saying "I can introduce you to them then, by the way the teacher is a bit overdramatic and she wears the most outrageous outfits so beware!" he joked.

She laughed while entering the classroom. Gabriella looked around and realized that they are still early and that explained why the students are standing around everywhere talking to their friends.

"Hey everyone, this is Gabriella" Troy introduced to the five friends. "Gabriella this is the gang, this is Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Chad which you have already met."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Sharpay asked curiously while both Troy and Gabrielle blushed at the thought of it.

"No Sharpay! This is my possible future step sister" Troy explained

"Ohh... opps" Sharpay said but continued with "you guys would look great"

The other four friends gave her a questioning look and Taylor said "There parents are dating!"

"Anyways, welcome to East High!" Zeke introduced thinking it was time to change the topic.

"Thanks…" She was cut off with a loud voice that said "Everyone in your seats, school has started so try and act like mature high school students"

"That's Ms. Darbus" Taylor whispered to Gabriella

The whole gang decided to sit in the middle row, Gabriella sat in the empty spot between Sharpay and Troy. Ms. Darbus did the daily announcement and then told the class to talk within their seats until period one starts. Sharpay spotted something and squealed "Oh my gosh! I love your nails!" all the while picking up Gabriella's hand to examine her nails clearly.

"Thanks" she replied.

"So… what are your hobbies?" Sharpay asked.

"Reading, traveling, singing…" Gabriella's voice was cut suddenly cut off when Sharpay squealed so loud that the whole class started to stare at her.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly and continued in a normal but very excited tone "Be my best friend? The gang says singing is just a waste of time, they even say I like it because I like the attention."

"Okay best friend, let's prove them wrong" Gabriella stated excitedly knowing she had made a good and fun friend.

The bell rang and they linked their hands while walking out of the classroom. "Shar what was the screaming about?" Troy asked

"None of your business" Sharpay and Gabriella exclaimed together and Gabriella giggled at the coincidence.

"I see you ditched me for Sharpay" Troy stated

"Oh, boo hoo you have the whole school waiting at your feet anyways." Gabriella states with a smirk.

Gabriella then turned around and pulled Sharpay to their next class, which is English.

During lunch the gang sat together but the guys were on one side while the girls sat on the other side. "Hey, I have to buy my lunch today, anyone want to join me?" Taylor asked.

"I'll come! My sandwich was too small so I am still hungry." Chad stated.

"Ohh… and I thought you were being kind, and your always hungry so no surprise there." Taylor stated annoyed and stormed off with Chad following her like a loss puppy.

"Is there something happening between them or are they always like that?" Gabriella asked Sharpay while Zeke and Troy had their usual basketball conversations. Gabriella and Sharpay became closer friends when Mr. Erie was doing a boring poetry lesson. They were constantly texting each other and asking each other questions in hopes of getting to know each other better.

"Oh them, they are always like that, they like to find things to argue about and they obviously like each other but neither one admits it." Sharpay replied

"Kind of a typical love story except for the arguing" Gabriella stated while laughing

"Tell me about it, and you might think it's not so bad but sometimes that are really annoying either because they fight over something silly or because it is so damn obvious that they like each other." Sharpay stated while taking a bite of her salad.

Gabriella had a free period by herself so she decided to go to the library to finish off her English homework. During the middle of the period she heard people whispering about a fight starting in the hallway but she was too focused in her work that she decided to think nothing of it.

After school the three girls walked towards their lockers, the gang had their lockers beside each other. "Where are the guys?" Gabriella asked just as she shut her locker knowing she was sure she was ready to go home.

"They have basketball practice today" Taylor replied

"Oh" Gabriella answered disappointedly.

The two girls decided to go home and that left Gabriella at her locker thinking _I can't go home, I don't have the house key… I'll just wait for Troy to drive me home and plus I can watch the basketball practice_

She walked aimlessly until she found the Gym, when she walked in; all the guys were doing their repetitive drills therefore no one saw her coming in. She went up the bleachers to where a few girls were sitting. "Can I sit here?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure" the red headed girls said "So why are you here, who are you watching?" the other girl asked.

"I came here to watch Troy" Gabriella answered.

"Well join the group, we are all here to admire him" the girl said excitedly "But he's going to be mine so watch it" the blonde girl said accusingly.

"Don't mind her, she's too obsessed for her own good, we all have a fair chance" the girl said and Gabriella laughed at the thought of so many girls that are over their heads for Troy's attention.

"I'm here so that when he finishes practice I can ask him to drive me home." Gabriella explained oblivious of the reaction she was going to get.

"Oh my gosh! Does that mean you are dating him? He's so cute and hot" the red hair girl gushed.

"Come on! She's just lying thinking she is going to get popular that way. He doesn't even know she exist, last time I check you were the new girl." The blonde accused.

Gabriella got so annoyed at the statement and label she received that she was ready to give a comeback when a loud whistle hushed the entire Gym.

"Okay practice is over for today, everyone hit the showers." Jack voice boomed through the Gym before he turned and walked towards his office. "Gabriella! What are you doing here?" Troy asked as he started to climb the bleachers so that he could reach the spot where Gabriella sat.

"Hey Troy" the three girls said trying desperately to flirt with him.

"Hey" he replied kindly and directed his attention to Gabriella which led the girls to walk away.

"I was waiting for you, I kinda forgot to ask for a house key" she replied embarrassingly.

"It's alright I can drive you home, just give me 10 minutes. I'll meet you by our lockers after I shower and change." He told her before he turned around and jogged towards the changing rooms.

When the three girls were at their lockers the red headed girl said "She wasn't really lying, they both know each other"

"Does it look like I care, it doesn't change anything, he will still be mine" the blonde girl said while she stared to form her plan to make Troy hers.

Fifteen minutes later Troy met Gabriella at their lockers. "Hey, I'm ready, let's go to my car."

When they were driving home he asked "Why didn't you go to my dad to ask for the house key?"

"I wasn't in a rush to go home and I wanted to see you guys practice." She replied.

When they arrived home she said "I'm going up to put all my books in my room"

As she descended the stairs she smelled an amazing and delicious aroma so she walked into the kitchen surprise to see Troy working on something at the stove. "What are you making?" she asked.

"Grilled cheese, thought we could both eat an after school snack before our homework." Troy kindly stated.

He then handed her a plate and she thanked him while she smiled at his thoughtfulness.


	3. Austin

Sorry about the non-existing updates, it was fun for a awhile but life then caught up on me and I left writing stories as a hobby in the back burner :P But here I am thanks to the shocking fact that people are still reading and putting my stories on their alert lists. Thank you so much and... Enjoy!

The next day, Troy gave Gabriella the house's spare key and then insisted on giving her a ride to school again. When they got to school they were still being stared at, people still don't know about their relationship as future step siblings yet.

At lunch she told Sharpay to just wait for her at the lunch table since she needed to go to her locker. As she shut her locker a guy with brown hair came up to her and said "Hey, are you new here?"

Gabriella wasn't too annoyed at the statement once she realized how good looking he was so she answered with "Yup, my names Gabriella Montez."

"Austin Jacobs, we have homeroom and period 3 math class together." He introduced with a sexy smile.

"Yeah…" She stated a little confused that he would've notice all this on just her second day of school.

"Great, so I've got to go but I'll see you around?" He stated looking like he was in a hurry.

"Yeah, bye" Gabriella answered still a little stunned that she got noticed by such a hot guy.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella greeted when she arrived at the lunch table and saw that the guys were in their own conversation.

"Hey" Sharpay stated while indicating to a seat beside her.

"Okay, do you know who Austin Jacobs is, if so list everything you know about him." Gabriella asked with curiosity beaming off her face.

"He is the second hottest guy in East High, captain of the football team, smart, rich and cocky. However he is very loyal to his team mates and is also loved by all the teachers. Last but not least the boys in the gang hate him, in my opinion it is due to the ongoing rivalry on which sport team East High should be more proud of."

"Oh…" Gabriella trailed off and while looking disappointed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"Umm… I kinda think he looks hot, is really sweet and friendly?" Gabriella answered slowly as she was unsure on how Sharpay is going to react to her statement.

"and… you like him? Sharpay prompted.

"Maybe" Gabriella answered.

"So why do you look so sad?" Sharpay asked going back to her previous concern.

"I'm thinking Troy's been such a good friend to me that I shouldn't really be with a guy he hates." She replied unsurely.

"Well I think it is none of his business on who you should be dating and I do think you two would make a cute couple." Gabriella laughed at this stating "I just told you I liked him, how would you know we would make a cute couple."

"Cause I am a good match maker." Sharpay stated proudly and then they both started laughing.

After school Gabriella was getting ready to go home by herself when Austin came up to her and asked "Hey, you walking home?" _If he walks me home he'll know about the step family situation. But he may ask me out on the way home and I could see if he really likes me enough to ignore the fact of me being step siblings with Troy._

"Yeah" She finally answered.

"Mind if I walk you home?" She agreed to the offer_ Guys are just so predictable…_

Gabriella's POV

We were now standing at the front porch and he still didn't say anything about Troy's house. _Oh well_

"So are you busy tonight?" He asked confidently.

"Nope, what do you have in mind?" I answered knowingly.

"Movie and some pizza afterwards?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Sounds good" I stated all the while trying not to show how excited I was.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked.

"Okay, see you then." I said while while going up to the front door.

"Bye" He waved and left down the road.

I walked into the house happily and grabbed a snack before going on to my computer to see if Sharpay was online. When I saw that she was I typed in **Hey! I hav sth to tell ya… u busy?** She answered with **I'm free… let me just call u instead** so I waited for her phone call while looking in my closet.

"Hey Sharpay! Guess what?" I greeted excitedly.

"You've got a date with Austin?" Sharpay amusingly guessed.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked, news cannot travel that fast no matter how popular he is… can it?

"I'm not just a good match maker; I'm a good psychic too." We both laughed at that statement.

"Okay, let's get down to business… I need all the juicy details!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought you were a psychic." I joked and giggled.

"Gabi!" She exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay! Okay! He asked to walk me home and then in front of my house he asked if I was busy tonight, nothing really special, although I thought he would've found out that I live at Troy's house…" I stated a little confused towards the end.

"No they don't go to each other's parties, only when neither team has a party will they go together, that is why he won't know that Troy is living in the same house." Sharpay stated answering my unstated question.

"Okay enough with the chit chat! We have a lot of things to do!" she started making me lose my train of thoughts.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"We have to go shopping for an outfit for you to wear tonight!" she stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Nah, we are only going out to the movies then pizza, nothing special." I decline mostly because I was too lazy to go out after the long day of school.

"Cheap guy!" We both laughed at Sharpay's statement.

"Well it is our first date" I said trying to defend his choice, by now I was just lying down on my bed visualizing how that date was going to go.

"So what? He has to make a good impression" Sharpay exclaimed disagreeing with my thoughts.

"Mmhmm" I stated not really bothering to fight my side of this debate. "Wanna come over to help me pick out an outfit?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Sure! I'll be there in 10 minutes" She said just before she hanged up on me. She may as well be more excited than me… I wonder if she has a boyfriend…

No POV

Sharpay arrived at Gabriella's house and rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Gabriella yelled from upstairs.

"Hey Sharpay! What are you doing here?" Troy asked from behind her, he has just arrived home after his long basketball practice with his dad.

Gabriella then opened the door "Hey Sharpay!" she then saw Troy "Hey Troy!"

"What are you ladies doing today?" He asked curiously.

"Finding an outfit for Gabriella's date tonight" Sharpay answered like it wasn't important for him to know.

"WHAT? You never told me you've got a date!" Troy exclaimed as he was very protective of Gabriella since he knew very well that the possibility of her being his step sister was huge.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay and said "He just asked me on the way home."

"Who is he?" Troy asked wishing he didn't give her the house key this morning.

Gabriella stayed silent wondering if there was a way of avoiding Troy from knowing who the guy was. "Gabriella?" He asked impatiently.

"Austin" She replied hoping he wouldn't blow up too much.

"Jacobs?" He asked and Gabriella only nodded as she could practically see the steam coming from his head.

"God Sharpay! Why didn't you tell her about him?" He yelled, now facing Sharpay with his red face and clutched fists.

Sharpay stepped back a little but stated "Just because you hate him doesn't mean everyone has to feel the same way."

"Did you forget that he sent out those pictures of Angela?" He yelled.

"He didn't do it! Just because he was her boyfriend back then and didn't seem to support her doesn't make him the one guilty for those actions!" Sharpay yelled back a little more confident, both were so caught up that they didn't notice Gabriella's face, which was full of fear.

"Just that fact shows that he isn't the boyfriend type." He said slowing down once he saw Gabriella's face. "Gabriella, he really isn't what he seems to be, you have to stay away from him!" He stated.

"You can't control who she can and cannot date!" Sharpay interjected.

Troy got angrier at her statement and yelled "Fine! Make a bad choice… choose the two-faced jerk out of thousands of guys out there, I just didn't know you were so stubborn and naïve."

"Right now you are being the two-faced jerk! I'm going tonight and I am going to prove you wrong!" Gabriella finally yelled and dragged Sharpay up the stairs.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" He yelled after her.

Once the girls were in Gabriella's room they acted like the fight didn't happen. _I rather not know about what happen with the Angela picture situation let me make my own decision on if he is boyfriend material._

The girls decided that Gabriella should wear a sparling silver tank top with a leather jacket paired with black skinny jeans and black stilettos. Sharpay told Gabriella to just keep her curls but add a little volume to look even sexier. Sharpay stated that if he wasn't going to make a great first impression she should at least give the effort on her side.

When the doorbell rang both the girls ran downstairs but Sharpay was the one that opened the door. "Hey Sharpay!" Austin greeted, he then look towards Gabriella "You look stunning."

"You ready to go?" She didn't feel like complimenting him as doubts of him were still swirling in her mind and because she wanted to leave quickly as to avoid an Austin and Troy confrontation.

Gabriella's POV

When we finished watching the movie, we went to Adam's Diner for pizza and that was when I started to think that he was an amazing guy as he was funny, had great stories, and that we actually had a few things in common.

"It was nice spending the night with you; you're so funny and sweet." He complimented me.

I blushed and said "I had a great time also." Please ask me on another date!

"Maybe we can arrange to do something different this weekend?" He asked with what I assume to be a hopeful face.

"Sure" I answered with a smile, I was sure I had a sparkle in my eye by now due to the overwhelming happiness I was feeling.

"Well we better get you home." He said while leaving enough cash to cover both our meals.

When I got home everyone was in the family room watching TV. "Hey Mija, did you have dinner yet?" my mom asked.

"Yeah" I said while taking off my jacket.

"Next time, tell me so I don't need to leave behind some dinner for you, so were you on a date?" Knowing my mother, I knew she asked me that to sound motherly in front of Jack as she has never cared about whom and if I dated. But I still answered her and then I told her that I wanted to go up and shower as to avoid the fake conversations with my mother and to avoid Troy's constant glaring.

Once I was upstairs I decided to forget about the drama downstairs so I chose to call Sharpay knowing she would want me to call her the second my date finished.

"Hello?" Stated Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay!" I greeted purposely not stating anything related to the date.

"Don't hey Sharpay me! I need details woman!" She stated half-jokingly and half seriously.

"He was nice, friendly and… okay I think he was perfect and he asked me for a second date this weekend!" I quickly stated excitement showing right through.

~Please Review! I promise to not let this go back into the back burner again :P

~Feel free to comment, give advice, or critic my work

~Keep in mind I am still all new to this

~HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!~


End file.
